Mythological Roles
As in Homestuck, each player of Sburb is granted a mythological role, also known as a classpect, which consists of two components: a class and an aspect. What classpects each character happens to be however is open to change. For some it is entirely different, as with Rose Lalonde, while for others it is exactly the same, as with Kanaya Maryam. Omniscient characters like Doc Scratch are aware of this difference. The function of classpects themselves are assumed to be mostly the same in CaNWC ''as they are in ''Homestuck, but some differences do exist. Rather than analyze the classpect system as a whole, this will be looking at the classpects held in CaNWC and the unique parts it introduces. Character Titles and Related Data 'Humans' 'Trolls' 'Unknown' 'Distinctions' The rules of classes in CaNWC has somewhat diverged from Homestuck. 'Gender Restrictions' Firstly, the master classes of Lord and Mus do not appear to be gender restricted. In Homestuck, at least according to Calliope, Lords were exclusively male while Muses were exclusively female. But now with Rose we have a female Lord, and Hecka as a male Muse. There is somewhat of a precedent for this in Homestuck canon. Hussie has explicitly confirmed that a Prince, another male exclusive class, can be female. It isn't clear if this was meant to contradict Calliope, or if it was simply an approval for fan adventures, or even if it meant there was no such thing as gender alignment for any class, or whether this only applies to the Prince class. CaNWC also utilizes this author exemption to make Terexi into a female Prince of Breathe. 'Fanon Classes' 'Boss' Jhon Ebgret and Vrasky Sekret are the Boss of Wheels and the Boss of Loop's. Understanding the Boss class will involve analyzing both of these characters, and seeing what elements overlap. Considering the term itself, the Boss class was created specifically with Jhon in mind, "Boss of Wheels" being essentially synonymous with "Rollercoaster Tycoon." This may give some sense to the meaning, especially considering the RollerCoaster Tycoon mode was not something initially designed by Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite. In his own quest, Jhon has a very explicitly capitalistic focus, his quest focusing on his business venture against the corrupt government of Obana. Both Jhon and Vrasky also share rolls as "daddies." Jhon takes on many different subs, including Momi, Dadd, Dabe Stidrer, and consorts on his planet. This is even more true for Vrasky, who not only acts as an "omni-daddy" to almost everyone, but even to Jhon himself. The Boss class then seems to be focused on management and domination of others in just about any context. The class is likely active, and doesn't seem to have any gender restriction, assuming that is even still a thing in CaNWC. In this case, we might consider the Boss the "dominator of their aspect" or "one who dominates via their aspect." 'Sub' Eridumb Ambora is the Sub of Lips. Eridumb's overwhelming character trait is to constantly be on the lookout for a daddy to dominate and punish him. Since "sub" seems to be referencing a subordinate or a submissive, this seems to draw a rather explicit connection between the Sub class and the Boss class, likely as the passive class. A Sub is someone who "allows domination of their aspect," or "invites domination through their aspect." 'Waist' A common fanon class was to insultingly call Andrew Hussie the Waste of Space. This has been adopted into CaNWC canon with Equihorse Zahcok becoming the Waist of Time. This classpect seems to be more or less self-explanatory with Equihorse, with Aradead even explicitly drawing connection between his classpect and his tendency to draw out long, tedious "yes-no" arguments. Drawing from this expression, the Waist class seems to be an abuser of their aspect. It marks a kind of fruitless expenditure, a literal waste of some resource. It's unclear what class this would pair with. 'Fanon Aspects' 'Wheels' The Wheels aspect is shared by Jhon Ebgret and Gametez Maraca, the Boss of Wheels and the Bard of Wheels respectively. As covered in Jhon's Boss class, the "Boss of Wheels" seems to be an explicit reference to Rollercoaster Tycoon, and helps control over theme park rides. While he mainly does this by exploiting Sburb mechanics, right after his confrontation with Obana, he was able to simply will a roller coaster car into existence, doing the "Wheely thing." After ascending to god tier, Jhon was also able to stop the rotation of helicopter propellers and other modes of transportation. Gametez on the other hand is famous for doing clown things, like honking horns, traveling around on a unicycle, and running around everywhere screaming. The Wheels aspect then seems to have a clear association to modes of transportation, including ones that might not even necessarily have wheels, and perhaps more generally to ideas of motion or travel. One might also think it is associated with wealth, as a "wheel of fortune," although this connection seems more clear for Jhon than Gametez. 'Loop's' Vrasky Sekret is the Boss of Loop's. Unlike Jhon Ebgret, Vrasky doesn't seem to run a business at all. She does, however, take a more central daddy-role than Jhon, and also helps extend that sphere of influence later when she joins The Felt. The most explicit loops Vrasky seems to be connected with is the figure 8 symbol, and possibly her use of a whip as her weapon. There is, of course, also the Rollercoaster Tycoon connection, where the rollercoaster car travels around a looped track, and goes through loop-the-loops. If Loop's is paired against Wheels, we might think that while Wheels focuses more on travel and progress, Loop's focuses instead on patterns and repetition. 'Lips' Andrew Hussie jokingly proclaimed himself to be the Huss of Lips. This seems to have been taken up literally by Eridumb, the Sub of Lips. With Eridumb, like with the analysis of the Sub class, the Lips connection seems to be very tied into his desperation for romantic partnership. So if the Sub class reflects his desire to be dominated, the Lips class might focus this more specifically into sexual and romantic matters. Category:Concepts